The invention is based on a device with a sensor.
There are known devices, which are moved by one hand over a surface so that a sensor can detect properties of the surface and the detected data can be displayed by means of a readout device, e.g. a display. For example, these devices can also be measuring devices that can measure distances, areas, or the like. With regard to the display, depending on the travel design and the grip design, the problem arises that in certain travel directions, the display is upside down and is therefore difficult to read, thus resulting in reading errors, particularly when the upside down numbers can signify other numbers that are not upside down, e.g. 6 and 9. One solution to this problem is to have the user of the device manually preset the direction of the display by means of an actuator. However, this step is often a nuisance and is therefore frequently skipped.